medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Day Of Infamy
"Day Of Infamy" is the first mission in Medal Of Honor: Rising Sun. 'Objectives' * Follow the Guide * Get Topside * Defend USS California 'Weapons' * Fire Extinguisher * Browning Automatic Rifle * Water-Cooled Machine 'Characters' * Cpl. Joseph Griffin * GSgt. Jack "Gunny" Lauton * Engineer Bishop K. * Engineer Novotny G. 'Transcript' The marines and sailors scramble from their beds. Jack Lauton: "Move it you maggots, move it! Topside! Lets go! On the double! Hurry up!" Griffin runs into the hallway. An engineer runs past him. Engineer: "I can't breath in this thing!" Dispatcher(Loudspeaker):' "General Quarters, General Quarters, man your battlestations; this is not a drill, all hands to General Quarters." ''The engineer runs into a pile of wires and is electrocuted. '''Guide: (coughing) "It's only dust. Joe Griffin? Follow me Marine! We need to get topside right now!" The guide runs through a barber shop. Marine 1: "They're all over the place! They're all over the place!" The guide continues through the post office and up a set of stairs. An explosion causes a pipe to jut up through the floor. Guide: "Come on Mac, jump over!" Another pipe juts through the wall and nearly misses him". '''Guide:' "Watch it! Let's get out of here!" Several marines and sailors run from a door on the right. Marine 2: "Get the hell out!" An engineer named Bishop K closes the door. Bishop K: "Oh damn, the hatch!" Joseph helps Bishop close the secondary hatch. Bishop K: "I got it! You boys get topside, give em hell!" Guide: "Over here! I found the exit!" Three sailors are taking a break. An explosion kills them all and knocks the Guide backwards. A fire blocks Griffin's path. The two grab fire extinguishers. They put out the fire. Guide: "Good job Griffin, let's get goin'". The guide runs ahead when an explosion hits him and kills him. Crewman: "For God's sakes. Help! In here! We're trapped!" Griffin puts out a fire blocking a doorway, then enters to see an injured crewman trapped by fire. He puts out that fire so another crewman can get to him. Crewman: "He's still alive, I'll take care of him." Griffin leaves them, putting out more fire. He comes to the kitchen where the cook is fighting the fire with water. Cook: "I need a fire extinguisher! Gimme that thing!" Griffin passes the extinguisher to the cook who puts out the fire. The cook tries putting out another fire on the machinery. In the cafeteria, several soldiers lay injured on the floor. Injured Marine: "Save us! Use the phone! Call headquarters!" There is nothing Griffin can do as the marine dies. Griffin enters the adjacent hall. A sailor tries to climb the stairway ahead. When Griffin reaches him, bullets fly into his body and knock him back onto the floor. Sailor: "The sky's full. Ugh! Get up on deck!" The sailor dies and Griffin climbs onto the deck. A Japanese plane crashes into the USS California. Two sailors running alongside the crash are killed. Griffin walks up to Gunny Lauton. Jack Lauton: "Time to earn your pay marine! Now you snap out of it! Snap out of it!" The nearby machinegunner is killed. Jack Lauton: "Pick a target, lead 'em and hose 'em." Novotny G: "Help me take 'em out!" The battle ensues, many planes are shot down. Novotny G: "Damn, we're at war now!" A final torpedo hits the California, sending Griffin and many other marines over the side.